1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a compound and an organic light-emitting device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times. In addition, OLEDs exhibit excellent luminance, low driving voltage, and quick response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may have a structure including an anode disposed on a substrate, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the anode in the stated order. Here, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer may be organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
The operating principle of an organic light-emitting device having the above-described structure is as follows:
When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport layer, and electrodes provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and the electrons are then recombined in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state to thereby generate light.
There is a need to develop a material that has improved electric stability, high charge transporting and/or light-emitting capability, high glass transition temperature, and capability to prevent or reduce crystallization, as compared to an organic material of the related art.